The forgotten
by Dash.the.wolf
Summary: Sonic is having a normal day and seeing some of his friends. But his life is changed forever when Eggman makes Sonic forget who he is. Will Sonic ever remember who he really is? Can Sonic's friends help there blue hero? Read to find out! This is my first story and I hope you all like it! Also, please no hate if you don't like this ship please escort your self out (Sonadow)
1. Just a normal day

Sonic's POV

I just woke from my nap that I was enjoying until a light breeze made me shiver. My eyes slowly opened as they were adjusting to the light. I smiled and got up quickly and hopped off the ground that I was lying on.

Then I was running like any other day… Feeling the air rush through my quills and the ground beneath my feet. Looking at the clouds pass and listening to the birds singing around me. I enjoyed this place and all of its unique things that can never be copied.

I was just on my normal running route. Just minding my own business while trying not to disturb anything or anyone. It seemed quiet… Too quiet for my liking. I looked around trying to spot Amy the pink hedgehog. She hasn't bothered me at all today which I think is a little strange. I have never gone one day in my life without her chasing me.

I have also have not see Eggman at all today. I am a little paranoid checking my communicator almost every five minutes. I just had to act like I wasn't worried about was behind the corner. I just had to keep my cool for now...

As I was running through town I heard something out of the ordinary. I skidded to a stop trying to find out where the sound was coming from. I was heard to pick it out from all the voices. I could hear two voices talking or yelling. I couldn't tell who they were but I knew that I had heard there voice before. As I walked around it started to get closer and closer. I came to a corner and I slowly peeked around the corner.

Rouge's POV

"Rouge why did you have to bring me along? You could have just bought Omega," A grumpy hedgehog stated as we walked through the market.

"You know that Omega can't get around in this area," I told him as I pulled him along and stopped in front of a fruit stand.

"I can tell by the look on your face that that's not the only reason that you brought me along,"

I shrugged and started walking once again. I giggled knowing that I was caught and there was no hiding it. Shadow was right! I did bring Shadow here for a reason. I found Shadow's diary in his room under his bed.

-Flashback-

Shadow was gone for the day so I decided to do so some snooping. What better place to look than his room. I slowly opened the door and looked around.

The room was almost empty with only a bed in the far corner and a window in the middle of the wall. The only place I could look was under his bed. So I walked across the room and knelt down onto my knees.

Under the bed was my prize. A small brown book with a pen was neatly placed underneath the bed. I reached for the book and was able to get my hands on it. I opened it and flipped through the book. It was mostly about the missions that he has been on and other things that didn't spark my interest.

I then saw a picture that surprised me. It was drawn neatly on a single page. It was a drawing of Sonic and Shadow kissing under an umbrella in the rain. I was shocked and almost dropped the book. I clearly saw Shadow's watermark on the umbrella written in pen with a heart next to it.

I slammed the book shut and put my hand on my forehead. This was too much to take in and I didn't know what to think… Shadow is Gay!

-End of Flashback-

"Can we just get this over with?" Shadow asked me and started walking deeper into the market.

"Alright… Well let's see what we can find," I said once I caught up to him.

I felt like I was being watched so I discreetly looked around. I didn't want the person to know that I had spotted them looking at us. I scanned the market and my eyes fell onto a familiar face that was peaking around the corner.

It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. As I looked at him from the corner of my eyes his ear twitched. I could see a slight blush creep up onto his face as he spotted Shadow with me. This made me smirk and I walked over to where he was hiding.

He saw that I was walking over and immediately hid behind the corner. I made a sharp turn and ran straight into him. He rubbed his head as the impact made him end up on the floor. Shadow finally caught up to me and saw Sonic on the ground.

"Faker come on and get up," Shadow said as Sonic was still rubbing his head from the collision.

Shadow rolled his eyes and he held out his hand for Sonic to take. I watched as Sonic looked up at Shadow and started blushing uncontrollably. As Sonic stood up I saw his legs give out and fell into Shadows chest fur.

"Are you alright Faker?" Shadow asked Sonic who looked completely red.

"Y-yeah! I-I'm fine!" Sonic stuttered as he stumbled back away from Shadow.

"Sonic are you sure you are ok? You are getting really red," I joked as I walked up to the two.

The comment even made the grumpy Shadow blush a little bit. Sonic looked so embarrassed and buried his face in his hands trying to hide his face. I giggled as both guys were speechless and still blushing.

"Well see you, hun! Sorry, we couldn't stick around," I told Sonic and took Shadow and dragged him away.


	2. Captured

Sonic's POV

When they were gone I ran out of the market and sat down on a hill looking over the town. Why was I Feeling like this? I know that I was still blushing madly. I am also aware of the fact that I like Shadow… What is wrong with me?

I looked at my watch and realized that I had to be somewhere in a few minutes. I was really excited about this visit. I needed a break from all the fighting and Amy. So I went to the one mobian that I loved to spend my time with.

I was going to see my little bro at his workshop. It has been a while since I've seen him. We both have been busy so we don't have that much time to hang out. With me saving the world and Tails has to work on his inventions.

Don't get me wrong I love saving the world and I know that I would never want to take away Tails' time from doing the thing he loves. But I thought that we just needed time to hang out for once as brothers and not teammates.

I came to a stop in front of this huge box-shaped building. I noticed that the garage door was open so I started to walk towards it. I slowly peeked around the corner and there was the little fox genius himself. Tails were under the tornado working endlessly on the parts that I couldn't see from where I was standing with his two tails swaying in the wind. I slowly started to walk towards him while the noise of drills filled my ears as I got closer and closer.

Tails' POV

I was working on the Tornado as usual with my drill. I just wanted to tune up somethings before Sonic got here. Knowing that he is always late gave me time to myself. I am glad he asked to hang out just as brothers…

I just finished with the tune-up and put the drill down. Suddenly something grabbed both of my ankles and pulled me out from underneath the Tornado. I let out a small yelp as I was soon was face to face with the Blue hedgehog himself. He had his usual smirk on his face and looked really excited to hang out.

"Heya Tails! How's my little brother doing?" He asked as he helped me off the floor.

"I'm just fine Sonic! I didn't think you would be this early," I told him taking off my goggles revealing my light blue eyes.

"I was just so excited to hang out with my little bro!"

"Aww Sonic! Let me clean up and I will meet you outside," I told him exiting into another room.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands when I heard a huge crash. I quickly turned off the water and threw the door open with all my might. I ran towards the place that I had left Sonic to find him face to face with a huge robot. They were standing in the open spot near the workshop.

"Tails go inside I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Sonic told me not taking his eyes off the robot.

"Let me help you Sonic! Please!" I begged walking closer to him.

Sonic's POV

I heard Tails stepping closer and closer to me. I panicked and quickly turned away from the robot and ran straight for Tails. I picked him up and he let out a small yelp as I scooped him up in my arms and set him inside his workshop.

Tails didn't say a word as I slowly back away from him like a human would with a wild animal. I looked and there was a huge red button next to me on the wall. I was covered by a thin glass dome and a little metal stick hung onto it by a chain. Under it said 'Lockdown' and I looked over a Tails.

Before he could say anything else I slammed my hand onto the button. Breaking the glass that was around it and set off the alarms. Pain spread through my hand as I felt a little bit of warm liquid drip from my palm. I looked over at my hand and it was bleeding with a few pieces of glass sticking out of different directions. I couldn't hear Tails yelling at me over the sirens as the sound filled my ears.

Behind me, I heard the garage doors closing and closing fast. So I quickly gave Tails a small wink and slid under the door. The door barely catching the ends of my dark blue quills. I felt some of the glass going deeper into my skin and I couldn't help but wince in pain.

I slowly stood up grasping my cut hand and looked towards the robot. It had a cannon arm and it was green and yellow. I confused look crept up onto my face because of the color choice but I ignored it and ran towards the robot.

I tried a spin dash attack on the robot's arm but the impact didn't hurt the robot. But when I hit it I felt like I was punched hard everywhere. I didn't understand how this happened and I tried another spin attack but when I hit the robot I felt the same pain.

It seemed that the robot reflected the attacks and made the pain fly right back at its opponent. I usually had the others around to help me figure things out but now that I was on my own made it harder.

The robot shot a bullet at the garage door and it went straight through. I heard the little fox yelp which made me angry. I turned to the robot and let my anger get the best of me. I felt like I was on fire as my fur turned navy blue and my quills turned straight up to the sky. I started to glow as dark shadows flared around me. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and when I opened them my eyes were completely white glowing with rage.

"No one hurts Tails you hear me!?" I yelled at the robot and went at it full speed filled with rage and power.

I could barely control my own body… I noticed the robot was scanning my new form. The robot then pointed its cannon arm tight at me. I started to float in the air and finally made my move. I speeded pass all the things that the robot shot at me.

I cut through the robot leaving only the arms and legs intact. Whatever made the robot able to reflect my spin dash was no match for true power. I slowly landed on the ground closing my eyes once more and taking in a deep breath. As I did the shadows around me disappeared and my quilts went back to their normal color. My quills curled back down and I opened my eyes to show the emeralds that my eyelids hid.

I started walking towards the garage door going to check up on Tails. I really hope that he was okay and didn't get hit by that bullet. But then I stopped in my tracks. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck that made me feel weak. I fell to my knees and pulled out the unknown object from my neck. I looked like a dart and on it was Egghead's logo.

The dart slipped out of my hands and dropped to the floor. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. When I couldn't hold them open anymore I collapsed on the ground. Before my eyes closed I saw Eggman's Egg mobile land a few feet away from me. I let out a low growl as my eyes fell shut refusing to open.


	3. Secrets revealed

Eggman's POV

I saw Sonic or a hedgehog that looked like Sonic take down my new robot and I was angry. But I did have a plan B to capture the little rodent. I picked up a small gun off of the floor of my Egg mobile and aimed it at the blue figure that was just a few yards away. When Sonic's back was turned I pulled the trigger.

Not wanting to kill the hedgehog I loaded the gun with tranquilizers instead. I watched at the medium-sized dart punctured the blue hero's skin and injected the fluids into his system. I could tell that Sonic felt the dart hit the back of his neck.

I quickly moved the Egg Mobile so I could quickly pick up the rodent and get out of there before I was caught. As Sonic went limp on the ground I landed my Mobile a few yards away from the silent figure.

I could tell that Sonic saw me walking toward him because I heard a quiet growl coming from Sonic before he completely passed out. I scooped up the sleeping hedgehog in my arms and walked towards my Mobile. I balanced Sonic in one arm as I opened the door to my mobile and drove away with Sonic in my arm.

Back at Eggman's Base

As soon as I got back to my base I walked in to find Orbot and Cubot waiting for me. They started asking me questions on when I took Sonic here. I didn't say a word as I walked toward a small room deep within my lair.

I came to a stop right outside a small door. I scanned my handprint and the door slowly slid open. Inside was a little bed with a small bedside table and a blue beanbag in the corner.

I set Sonic down in the bed and tucked him in. I looked down at the Blue hero… He looked so at ease and that's something that I had never seen before. I patted the rodent's head and walked out of the room where I met Orbot and Cubot.

"Call me when he wakes up," I told them and went to the lab to make something for our new guest.

Tails' POV

Outside became too quiet for my liking. The sirens had stopped but the building was still locked tight. I couldn't get out unless I could get onto my computer which I left on the table outside of the workshop…

"Why did you have to do this Sonic?" I asked out loud and sat down on the floor.

I learned in the garage door but then I felt it move. Like someone was lifting it open… I quickly got up and stood right in front of the opening.

I garage door came up to show my friends standing on the other side. There was Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge. I couldn't hold back my emotions and hugged Amy as hard as I could and hid my face in her shoulder.

"Tails! What happened? Why did the alarm go off?" Amy asked me as she hugged me back.

"I wasn't the one who turned on the alarm… It was Sonic," I told her letting tears roll down my cheeks.

"What happened Tails?" Blaze asked me patting my head.

I finally calmed down and got off Amy. Everyone was looking at me now and I sighed. I welcomed into my workshop and we all sat at the table that I had set up in the back behind the Tornado.

"My and Sonic wanted to hang out today so he came over to pick me up. I had just finished working on the Tornado and I went to the bathroom to get washed up. I then heard a crash outside and ran to see what it was. I then saw Sonic head to head with a robot. Sonic didn't want me to get hurt so he dropped me off next to the Tornado and pressed the alarm. The workshop went on lockdown and I was locked inside," I said sadly to everyone.

We all sat there in silence looking at each other. No one knew what to do. we just sat there everyone thinking about what to do.  
"Do you know what happened to Sonic?" Silver asked me.

"I did have a camera outside where Sonic was fighting the robot. Hold on let me get my computer,"

Knuckles' POV

Tails came back with his laptop and we all gathered behind him. When we were all able to see Tails turned it on and started to search for the fight against the robot. Scenes were quickly flipping by across the screen.

"Wait right there!" Blaze said and paused the footage.

Tails stopped the frame and zoomed in. We watched as the garage doors closed behind Sonic trapping Tails inside the garage. Sonic's hand was bleeding pretty badly but he shook it off and tried to spin dash the robot. we watched as a robot looked unscathed after the attack.

The robot then lifted it cannon arm and almost shot Sonic. But it barely missed and hit the garage door. in the footage, you could hear quiet Yelp that I guessed was Tails. I saw Sonic get angry at the fact that Tails almost got hurt.

Sonic yelled something but I couldn't understand because of all the static that the wind caused. Sonic seemed to Glow in his fur changed to a navy blue color. Shadow's started to swirl around him and his quills to straight up like Shadows. I knew exactly what this was… it was Sonic's dark form!

I watched is Sonic disappeared for a few frames. Out of nowhere the robot just fell apart like something cut it the arms and legs off. the next frame Sonic was just standing there staring at the garage door. Then the Shadows that were swirling around him when away and he went back to normal.

He started to walk towards the door but came to stop. he collapses onto his knees I was guessing that he did that because of energy level. Sonic was just lying there tired and looking helpless I started to worry about what would happen next. then catastrophe hit.

Eggman landed a few yards away from Sonic in his egg mobile. I watched terrified as Eggman walked up and picked up Sonic. He then brought him back to his egg mobile and flew away. Then Tails laptop shut off.

"What did we just watch?" Silver asked in shock.

"I don't even know Silver… I don't even know," I said with my head spinning.


	4. New beginning

Eggman's POV

" Sonic is awake!" Cubot said as he burst through the doors of my lab.

"And he is not happy," Orbot added as they lead me to Sonic's room.

When we stopped at the door of Sonic's room there was banging on the door. I opened the door with my handprint and stepped inside allowing the door to close behind me. I treated Sonic as a wild animal as he started to growl at the sight of me.

"Why am I here?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I took you here after you changed back from your dark form," I told him still treating him like a wild beast.

"Now I remember you shot me with a tranq dart!" Sonic yelled his growl getting louder.

"Please Sonic calm down! You might lose control of your dark form," I told him starting to back towards the door.

"Why should I listen to you? You have hurt almost everyone I care for! You have killed some of the people who I've cared about! So tell me why I should ever listen to you!" He screamed at me tears starting to form in his eyes.

I was surprised by Sonic's sudden crying. I could tell that he has been carrying burdens heavier than he could handle. I recalled all the friends that Sonic had to leave behind and the ones who had died. I felt sorry for Sonic knowing that I couldn't take back what I did in the past. I knew that I couldn't make someone that was dead just come back to life.

"I'm sorry if what I have done in the past. Of who I've taken from you or have hurt. I know that I can't take anything back," I told Sonic getting closer and closer to him.

I pulled Sonic into a hug trying to calm him down. He saw surprised by this but then hugged mine in return. He started to cry even more onto my shoulder. I took this opportunity to inject him with a needle of fluid. I had made an injectable substance that could make Sonic forget everything.

I felt Sonic flinch and then he passed out on my shoulder. I cradled Sonic in my arms and set him back down on the bed. I tucked him back in and put a sandwich and a glass of water on the table next to his bed. I wiped the tears from his eyes and stood back.

"When you wake up you won't remember who you are… I hope I can be like a family member to you Sonic. I'm sorry that things had to be this way," I said and walked out of the room.

-A few hours later-

Sonic's POV

"W-Where am I?" I asked out loud and sat up in bed.

I looked around and I was a small sized room with a bed and a small beanbag in the corner of the room. I scratched behind my ear confused. Who was I? I don't even know my own name.

My ear twitched as the door to the room slid open and a man walked inside. I quickly jumped out of bed and hid behind the beanbag. Who was this man and who were those robots following behind him?

"Hello! I am Eggman… Do you remember your name?" He asked me holding out his hand.

"N-no I don't remember you or my name," I told him starting to relax but still in my hiding place.

I didn't want to take his hand. How did this Eggman have anything to do with me? My head was spinning while I was trying to piece things in my head but ultimately failing.

"What is my name?" I asked him coming out of my hiding spot just a little.

"Your name is Speedy and you live here with me and all my robots. This is Orbot and Cubot and they take care of you when I'm not here," He told me with a smile.

"All right Eggman… Do you have anything to eat? I'm a little hungry," coming out of my hiding spot completely.

"Yes right there on that table and please call me Ivo," He said pointing to a plate of food.

I nodded and walked towards the plate that had a good looking sandwich on a plate with a glass of water. I quickly got it all down and drank my water. I then met Ivo and the two robots outside.

"Come with me Speedy… I will show you around," Ivo said and held out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand. I might not remember anything but I am happy to be here. I hope things stay like this forever.


	5. Five years later

-5 years later-

I waved at robots as I passed them while running through the base. I was heading to go see Ivo because he said that he had something for me. As I met him in a new room of the base that I had never seen before.

"Ivo… What is this place?" I asked I stepped inside.

It was full of grass and there were trees everywhere. There was a dirt path leading over hills and under bridges. The walls and ceiling were painted completely blue with clouds.

"I thought that you needed to see what was outside the base… So I made you a room so you have a little taste of what the outside looks like," Ivo told me giving me a warm smile.

I was so happy and jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. It was true that I have never been outside the walls of the base and seeing this was wonderful. Ivo has taught me about the outside world and all the humans and Mobians like myself. But actually seeing trees and feeling grass was the best.

"Why don't you give your new race track a spin?" Ivo asked me and stepped aside.

I giggled and went into a running position. I then started myself and ran past everything but I was still able to feel, hear, and see everything. Then I was running like any other day… Feeling the air rush through my quills and the ground beneath my feet. Looking at the clouds pass and listening to the birds singing around me. I never wanted to leave this room.

Shadow's POV

"Where are you Sonic?" I asked myself out loud looking out my room's window.

It has been five years since Eggman took him away. We haven't found him or Eggman ever since. There have been no attacks or anything for the past few years.

There was then a knock on the door. I let out a huge sigh and went to open the door. When I slowly pushed the door open there was my bat friend Rouge. With an excited look on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I was about to close the door.

"It's Sonic! I know where he is," She told me stopping the door from closing in her face.

My eyes went wide and I threw the door open. I stood in front of Rouge and I was ready to go find Sonic and bring him home.

"Let's go bring our blue hero home," I said and followed Rouge out the door.

We decided not to tell the others about Sonic. We wanted to surprise them when we brought him back. I imagined everyone being so happy with Sonic back… Especially Tails.

At Eggman's base

"We're here Rouge," I told her after I had used Chaos Control.

I looked around and we were in Eggman's base. We both decided to split up both of us not knowing how large this building was. With its long winding hallways and multiple floors.

I then passed a door that made me stop. Inside I heard two familiar voices talking to each other. I quietly opened the door and stopped Eggman talking to someone in front of him. But I couldn't see who it was.

Eggman's POV

"Come on Speedy it's time to go eat," I told the hedgehog.

"Alright, Ivo I'm coming!" The hedgehog said and ran towards me.

We were about to walk out the door when I saw Shadow standing there with his eyes wide. I knew that he spotted Sonic next to me. I had to make my move before Shadow said anything to Sonic.

"Hey, Speedy how about you go and play for a little bit longer? I will come to get you when the food is ready," I told him and rubbed his head.

I was relieved to know Sonic had not seen Shadow yet. So he nodded and went back to running. As he did that I looked right a Shadow and walked towards him. I met him outside of Sonic's new room and shut the door.

"Is it just you here or are there others?" I asked Shadow as I looked down the hall.

"No, I brought Rouge along with me. I'll go get her and when I get back you better explain," He answered me and teleported away.

A few minutes later he teleported back with Rouge the bat. They both followed me to the dining room and sat down at the table with me. After they sat down all eyes were on me as they waited for an explanation.

"What did you do to Sonic?" Shadow asked me looking at me with his crimson eyes.

"I erased his memory… He doesn't remember anything or anyone from the outside world," I told both of them looking down at my hands that here in my lap.

"What! Why did you do that?" Rouge asked me slamming down on the table.

"Hold on before you beat me up let me explain. When I first captured Sonic I was going to Roboticize him when he woke up. But instead, I made an injectable fluid that made him lose his memory. I did it just in case I didn't want to kill him. when I talk to him after he woke up I realized he was holding burdens that were too heavy for him to carry. So I wanted to lift them off his shoulders by erasing his memory," I told both of them.

There was sudden Silence. no one knew what to say after that little speech of mine. what was there to say? I just told them my entire plan about how I made Sonic forget who he really is.

"Will his memories ever come back?" Rouge asked me concerned about what I did the Sonic.

"Memories are easier to take away. but they're impossible to get pack… I'm sorry but there's no way to make Sonic remember who he really is,"

Shadow's POV

We just got back from Eggman's lair. Both me and Rouge were both confused and sad when we got back. how are we going to break this everyone? What would Tales think? What about Sonia and Manic Sonic's original brother and sister?

Before we left Eggman and Sonic... we made a deal. if you know that maybe would let us still see Sonic. even if he didn't remember us we still wanted to be a part of his life. I know things won't still be the same but I still love Sonic. And that will never change.

-Flashback-

"I have an idea," I said putting my hand down on the table.

"What is it?" Rouge asked me as Eggman peered over at me.

"What if tomorrow I come here and pick up Sonic. I'll take him to see all of his old friends that he doesn't remember. We could show him the world and it would be good for everyone back at home to Sonic's okay. Maybe you can get a new start... I think we all need it. That's why you did this in the first place right?" I asked Eggman and he nodded.

-End of flashback-

Me and Rouge stopped by Amy's house and everyone was already there. All of the quiet and even Sonia and Manic were there. I was surprised they were able to make it. They all watched as me and Rouge walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"So? What did you want to talk to us about?" Manic asked me and Rouge.

"It's about Sonic," I told them all.

"Before you ask questions let us explain something first," Rouge said stopping everyone from talking.

"Eggman has erased Sonic's memory and he now believes his name is now Speedy. I am bringing him over tomorrow to meet you all. We are not going to tell him who he was before he lost his memory… Before you say anything let me explain. I think we all need a new start with Sonic… Some of us more than others. Tomorrow we will meet here at around 10:00 A.M and we will meet the new Sonic," I told them all and they agreed.

Some were crying like Tails, Sonia, and Manic. Others were shocked by the sudden change. I really hope we can get through this.


	6. Meeting everyone

Sonic's POV

"Speedy time to wake up!" I heard someone say with a shake to my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes and Ivo was standing over me with a lunchbox. I was confused and hopped out of bed. I didn't say anything and walked with Eggman to the dining room.

There sitting at the table was an ebony hedgehog was hitting at the table. He had red stripes on his quills that matched his eyes. I spotted a white chest fur and he was wearing gloves and shoes like me.

"Speedy this is Shadow the hedgehog! He will be taking you to see the outside world today," Ivo told me and pushed me towards Shadow.

I walked up to the hedgehog as he stood up. I looked him right in the eyes and I felt a little bit of blush creep onto my face. I looked down at my feet and started to dig my toe into the ground.

"H-Hi my name is S-Speedy… I-It's nice to meet you ," I told him and held out my hand to shake.

Shadow took my hand and pulled me closer to him. Eggman gave Shadow my lunchbox as Shadow put his arm around my waist. I got a face full of wight chest fur then we were both engulfed by a blinding white light.

-Outside Amy's house-

"Speedy you can open your eyes," I heard Shadow's voice say as his arm let go of my waist.

"How did we get here so fast?" I asked Shadow before he opened the door.

"It's magic!" Shadow told me with a giggle and opened the door.

When I walked in there were a lot of mobians there. There were other hedgehogs and no one looked the same. I was surprised at how many people were there. Were they here because of me?

I sat down on a couch next to Shadow. He was the only one I knew here right now and I am really shy when I don't know anyone. I have never seen any living thing other than Ivo… This was all new to me.

"Hi, my name is Tails! Nice to meet you… What's your name?" A fox asked me as he sat down on another couch in the living room.

"I-I'm S-Speedy… I-It's n-nice to meet you t-too," I told him scooching closer to Shadow.

Shadow noticed this and put his arm around me. I looked down at my lap as I knew that Shadow was looking down at me. I started to blush madly but I stayed put and just sat there.

"Who's the new guy?" a red echidna asked Shadow as he knelt down to get a look at my face.

Shadow nudged my shoulder and I looked up at the echidna. His fur was completely red and his eyes were light purple and barely noticeable. He had spikes poking out of his gloves and his tail looked like a lightning bolt.

"M-my name is Speedy… What's yours?" I asked him stuttering just a little.

"My name is Knuckles! Here follow me I know someone who is really excited to meet you," Knuckles told me and held out his hand.

Knuckles pulled me off the couch and led me to what looked like the kitchen. I smelled fresh cookies and sugar inside. I also spotted a pink hedgehog standing there with a bat as they both put cookies into a basket.

"Amy there is someone I want you to meet," Knuckles said and the hedgehog and the bat twirled around and looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Amy would you like a cookie?" Amy asked me and handed me a cookie.

"T-Thanks A-Amy… My name is Speedy! Again t-thank you for the cookie," I told her and bit out of the cookie.

I looked over at the at a lady that was standing next to Amy. She was a bat and was wearing a lot of makeup and had hearts all over her outfit. Her eyes were the same bright green as mine and her fur was pure white.

"Hello there Speedy… My name is Rouge and I hope you like it here," She told me and rubbed my head.

"Nice to meet you Rouge… I-I like your outfit," I told her hoping to make a good impression.

"Aww thank you, Speedy! Here have another cookie,"

"Thank you!"

I quickly ran out of the kitchen leaving Rouge, Amy, and Knuckles. But I ran right into something small. I got up and a little rabbit girl that looked about 8 years old. She was laying on my chest still recovering from the fall.

She looked me in the eyes with her brown ones and stumbled back off of me. She fell onto her back looking surprised and scared. I felt bad and got up to go help her. I held out my hand to help her up.

"Hi, my name is Speedy! Sorry about that," I told her as I helped her up.

"Thank you, Speedy… My name is Cream the Rabbit!" She said with a smile once she was on her feet.

The little rabbit gave me a smile and she looked really happy. She was wearing a cute dress with a yellow bow wrapped around her neck. She was wearing white gloves like mine.

Cream's POV

Sonic's eyes shifted to something behind me. He then stumbled backward in fear. I know that Sonic is not himself but it is weird seeing Sonic scared. I wondered what scared him so I turned around and I figured everything out.

There hovering behind me was my Chao Cheese. Had Sonic never seen a Chao before? Did not tell him about them?

"W-What is t-that?" Sonic asked me stuttering out of fear.

"Have you never seen a Chao before?" I asked him as I tried to calm him down.

"N-No… This is the first time that I have been out of the base. So everything is new to me," He told me with a frown.

"Here come with me!" I told him and grabbed his wrist.

I lead him out the room and out the door. Sonic was physically shaking and I knew that he was nervous. But I still brought him outside to Amy's garden.

"Where are we?" He asked me looking around at the flowers.

"We are in a garden… Here! Follow me," I told him and lead him under a tree.

I reached back into my pocket. There was a flower crown tucked in my pocket neatly unfolding itself and looking as beautiful as ever. I then placed it on top of Sonic's head. He gave me a smile and we sat and talked for a while.

-A few hours later-

"Cream! Speedy! It's time to come inside!" I heard Shadow's voice call and Sonic and I headed inside.


End file.
